One Last Second Chance well sort of
by John Silver fan
Summary: A bit of 'One Last Second Chance' seen from a few different point of views.


A cry as though he was in pain was heard from Master Finn, and he disappeared. Master Phant and Master Swoop were pulled back to the wall, freed from the control of the Phantom Beasts.

(Flit's POV)

_Not good!_

"What just happened," I ask.

"I'm not sure," Camille answers, surprised and confused.

"He... he just disappeared."

Dai Shi spoke for the first time.

"He's been destroyed."

_Oh no! Master Finn! RJ's gonna be crushed!_

"Camille."

"Yes, Dai Shi?"

"Take Flit, and tell the Rangers they've destroyed the Shark Master."

I remain where I am, staring at the place Master Finn had stood just moments ago. Camille grabs me and takes me to find the Rangers.

_I don't wanna go! This won't end well!_

It doesn't do me any good to think that. This is turning out to be a really bad day.

(Master Swoop's POV)

I'm released from the Rinzin power and yanked back against the wall. I slowly catch my breath and realize something's wrong. I try to figure out what it is. When I turn my head slightly to my right I realize what it is.

I no longer smell the scent of an ocean breeze and Shark. Finn isn't beside me anymore!

I turn my head slowly from the right to left, searching the room for him. I find no trace of him. I turn to the right again.

"Phant,..." I begin.

"Finn's gone," he says, knowing what I'm thinking, having been watching me.

"Where is he?"

There's a pause.

"Phant, where is he?"

I'm barely able to keep the fear from my voice. Stubborn and hard headed Finn may be at times, but he's my best friend.

"I'm not sure, Swoop. He was gone when I came out of the Rinzin power's control."

The scent of Jarrod's form, possesed by Dai Shi, gets increasingly strong as he approaches us.

"The Shark Master is no more. You are the only two Masters left."

I feel the color leave my face.

"What did you do to him, Dai Shi?!" I cry in a sudden rage, masking the fear for my friend.

"I did nothing. The Rangers destroyed him."

_Impossible! RJ and the others would never harm us!_

"No! They would never do such a thing!" Phant defends them.

"They fired their Claw Canon on the Shark Spirit Ranger, destroying him and Master Finn. Camille has left to tell them."

The scent of Jarrod's form and the Phantom Beasts fade until they are gone, leaving only my own scent of night air and Bat, and Phant's scent of Elephant and trees.

"Finn."

"He told RJ to take the risk, Swoop. He knew the risk, and RJ must have too. I'm sure he knew what he was doing."

I lean my head back against the wall, and for the first time in years, I allow the tears that burn my eyes to flow down my face.

(Master Phant's POV)

I'm released from the Rinzin power and yanked back against the wall. I slowly catch my breath, and then I realize that Finn is no longer between Swoop and myself.

Swoop slowly turns his head from left to right, and I know he's searching for Finn's scent of Shark and an ocean breeze.

"Phant,..."

"Finn's gone," I interrupt him.

"Phant, where is he?"

I don't want to tell him, but I must. Stubborn and hard headed Finn may be at times, but he is his best friend.

"I'm not sure, Swoop. He was gone when I came out of the Rinzin power's control."

Dai Shi approaches us.

"The Shark Master is no more. You are the only two Masters left."

The color leaves my face as well as Swoop's face.

"What did you do to him, Dai Shi?!" Swoop cries in a sudden rage.

"I did nothing. The Rangers destroyed him," Dai Shi

_That's impossible! They would never harm us!_

"No! They would never do such a thing!" I defend them.

"They fired their Claw Canon on the Shark Spirit Ranger, destroying him and Master Finn. Camille has left to tell them."

Dai She and the Phantom Beasts leave.

"Finn."

Swoop's sad voice breaks the brief silence.

"He told RJ to take the risk, Swoop. He knew the risk, and RJ must have too. I'm sure he knew what he was doing," I tell him, looking at him

He leans his head back against the wall and for the first time in years, allows the tears to flow down his face. I, too, shed a tear for my fallen friend and fellow Master.

My heart goes out to Swoop and RJ.


End file.
